


Currents

by such_heights



Series: Comment Fic Collection [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Porn Battle, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights





	Currents

It had taken weeks to tease this out of Rose, and three more days before they'd convinced her that really, it was okay, they could try this. She'd had no problem with pillowing Jack's head on her lap while the Doctor slowly worked his hand inside him, hadn't objected when they'd tied the Doctor up and blindfolded him, making him guess whose hands were spreading open his thighs, whose mouth was wrapped around his cock. She'd been pretty enthusiastic when Jack had come back to the TARDIS after a shopping trip at the Vega space station with a double-ended strap-on, letting her fuck him while he fucked the Doctor.

When it had come down to articulating her own desire, though, she'd been almost unbearably coy. Still, here they are, and it feels incredible already. Jack's buried deep inside Rose, and she's leaning back against him, a flush running down her throat and over her breasts as the Doctor teases her further open with his cool, clever fingers.

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asks Rose, for probably the fifth time this evening.

"Yes! Christ. Would you get a move on already?"

"You heard the lady," Jack says, nipping lightly at Rose's shoulder.

The Doctor flashes them both a quick smile, then rests his hands on Rose's hips and angles himself to push inside. Jack lets out a low groan as he feels the Doctor against him, impossibly tight heat as Rose clenches around them both, hissing in mingled pleasure and pain.

"We've got you, sweetheart, we've got you," Jack murmurs, kissing her neck, running his hands down her sides until her breathing deepens, until her pulse slows just a little.

Slowly, Jack starts to move, trying to find a rhythm, and Rose digs her nails into his thighs, her head dropping forward, lost in pleasure. The Doctor starts moving too, counterpoint thrusts, and when he meets Jack's eye over Rose's shoulder it's all Jack can do not to come right then and there, just from the sheer want in the Doctor's expression.

"Bet that feels incredible, Rose," the Doctor says, ragged. "The three of us, all together."

"It's --" Rose doesn't finish the sentence, choosing instead to bring her head up again and kiss the Doctor with such sweet familiarity that it makes something ache deep in Jack's chest.

"Well, no need for words," the Doctor says when Rose breaks the kiss. "C'mere, Jack."

Jack leans forward, pressing himself up against Rose's shoulderblades, reaching to slide his hands between Rose and the Doctor, seeking more contact.

Then the Doctor moves to cup Jack's face, splaying his fingers out along Jack's temple, doing the same to Rose. Jack's eyes widen - he hasn't been with a touch telepath in a long time. The Doctor's eyes close, and suddenly Jack is not just himself any more. He's with Rose, full and aching and so close, and he's with the Doctor and the strange, alien timbre of his desire, and he's within and without his own body, and falling. The Doctor's first, his orgasm shuddering through all three of them like an exploding star, and it's incredible, bringing out something indescribable in Jack that makes him shout hoarsely against Rose's sweat-damp skin and come apart even as he feels Rose, as he is Rose, shattering into warm liquid heat around them, between them, perfect.

They stay there, unmoving for a long time, as each aftershock of pleasure runs through all three of them, the tips of the Doctor's fingers linking them together like an electric circuit.


End file.
